Ward Weston
Born on the planet of Monayrus . 34 year old Ward Weston was the son of widowed Jedi Knight named Balthazar . after his mother died when he was 2 years old . Ward grew up to be a Jedi like his father . when his father and his people on Monayrus were killed during the Hanuka Invasion . Ward was adopted by Jedi Master Johal Soralan . and raised him to be his adoptive son in honor of his friend's wishes. after the destruction of the First Order had been won at the hands of the Jedi . Johal Soralan lived on coruscant with his adoptive son. teaching him the ways of the force. there he constructed his green fulcrum lightsabers . and constructed a blue shock lightsaber in honor of his father as his third lightsaber. while on a mission to negotiate with Hanuka Hahn Kohl - a viceroy of the new Separatist movement after the previous separatist leaders were murdered on Mustafar during the Onslaught . Ward didn't notice that Hanuka Hahn Kohl was hiding a sinister figure . who turned out to be Darth Kyvron . while Darth Kyvron killed Hanuka Hahn Kohl on planet of Lazarus as a refusal to join his side . Ward confronted the tyrannical sith lord . only to lost his two lightsabers he'd constructed before construct a third lightsaber. however Darth Kyvron mortally wounded him, by severing his left arm. and blinded his left eye, by severely losing his left eye in a duel to stop the Sith Lord. after Johal saw his apprentice was attacked by the Sith Lord. He rushed in to save him . only to find his apprentice injured and the loss of his lightsabers and his left eye. by returning to Corsucant for intensive health care. they'd healed his body. but couldn't save his eye and left arm. so by then they constructed a cybernetic eye to replace the left eye he'd lost and constructed a left arm he'd lost to the Sith Lord. unlike other Jedi before him . Ward kept an eye-patch over his left eye. and a glove to hide his cybernetic arm. by enduring the trial of flesh in the hands of the Sith Lord. he became a powerful Jedi Knight. but still the pain of his defeat on Lazarus triggered his heart. and after his father died on Monayrus . Ward realized that his fear and anger towards the Jedi will lead him to the dark side . so instead Ward decided to not give into it's evil power. believing that the Jedi Order can be rebuilt again. Ward Weston became in charge of the Army of the Republic . this time as Colonel . after receiving an assignment from the late Grand Master Yiyukie to lead a squadron of soldiers and Jedi to the Planet Lazarus to assassinate the Sith Lord. to end the war of all wars. while defending the Planet Lazarus on his final mission to keep the Sith Lord from escaping. Ward ignited his lightsaber and fought bravely against the man whom had murdered Hanuka Hahn Kohl and his father . but also had destroyed his home-world with carnage and destruction. before Ward could escape with the Jedi after he defeated the Sith Lord . Darth Kyvron used the force to retrieve his lightsaber and stabbed Ward in the heart. ending the Jedi Knight's life for good. but Darth Kyvron's death led the world into victory. after apologizing to his mentor and teacher of what he'd done . he asked the Jedi Master to watch over his son - William Weston . whom he and his wife Myra gave birth to . with those words. Ward died . but because Ward's connection with the force was so powerful . His spirit became one with the force . standing beside him was the force ghosts of the previous Jedi - Ki - Adi Mundi , Plo Koon , Yoda , Mace Windu , Qui Gon Jinn , Obi Wan Kenobi , his father Balthazar and Anakin Skywalker smiling . He knew that he made his father proud. although the loss of Ward had saddened many Jedi . but was very proud of his dedication to the Jedi. He watched over a new Generation of Jedi Knights with the Force Ghosts of many Jedi that had perished in the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War. Category:Biographies